William Anthonio Zeppeli
William Anthonio Zeppeli is a core ally from Part 1 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He is the one who taught Jonathan Joestar in the ways of Hamon. Background Born to a scholarly family, Zeppeli had been interested in researching the unknown since his youth. When he became of age, he joined the archaeological group at his father's university and was able to travel to various places around the world. On one of his travels, the group went to Mexico to excavate an underground Aztec ruin. Amongst their finds was the Stone Mask. On the voyage home, several of the crew began to die off, until they realized that someone had put on the mask. It turned out to be the leader of the group, Zeppeli's father. All 58 crew members were slaughtered, but Zeppeli managed to escape by jumping into the sea. His father was eradicated by the morning sun soon after. Zeppeli was eventually rescued several days later by a fishing boat. Two years after this horrific event, Zeppeli travels the world in order to find a way to destroy the stone mask. In a town in India, he meets a strange man with the ability to heal even the most impossible injuries and sicknesses. The man directs Zeppeli to his master, Tonpetty, who teaches him to use the Hamon. However, during his training, Tonpetty foresees Zeppeli's death and warns him that should he complete his training he will surely die. Zeppeli accepts his fate and agrees to complete the training along with Dire. Powers & Abilities *'Hamon:' An ancient way of martial arts based on self-controlled respiration. Hamon is based on using the energy of the sun's rays through breathing and empowering the body with "ripples" of solar energy. While it can be used to destroy vampires and zombies, it can also affect non-living things. An object, while charged with Hamon energy, will become more dangerous, and its user can perform several techniques that can combine with the warrior's own tactics, to allow for a very flexible fighting style. It can be used to deliver extremely powerful 'Overdrives' and other techniques. **'Zoom Punch:' The Zoom Punch attack involves a Hamon breathing technique that dislocates & stretches the joints in the arm. Due to the increased length, the strike is useful as a semi-ranged attack. **'Hamon Cutter:' Zeppeli spits globs of wine from between his teeth. The Hamon combined with the liquid makes it sharp and dense enough to cut through solid objects, as well as agile and accurate enough to deflect other projectiles. **'Sendo Wave Kick:' A Hamon-infused strike with the knee. The ripple energy tears vampires and Undead apart upon entering the bloodstream. **'Sunlight Yellow Overdrive:' Using the power of sunlight, Zeppeli is able to transfer Hamon through his body into another being, causing burn damage to zombies and vampires alike. A simple, quick jab is enough to blow away a group of zombies and eventually melt them into ash. **'Life Magnetism Overdrive:' An ability that allowed Zeppeli and Jonathan to gather forth all the leaves in the immediate area and combine them to create a much larger leaf (used as a hang glider) using the body's natural magnetic field and conductivity. **'Tornado Overdrive:' Zeppeli leaps into the air and points his legs towards his opponent. From here, he is able to move the ripple to his lower half and essentially dive bomb the opponent in a spinning motion, much like a drill. **'Ultimate Deep Pass Overdrive:' Zeppeli's last and most powerful Hamon technique. Right before his death, he transfers all his life energy into Jonathan. Using this technique, Jonathan obtains all of Zeppeli's power - causing his strength, agility, and Hamon technique to increase dramatically. This rapid loss of life energy naturally also changes Zeppeli's physical appearance, causing his skin to thin and wrinkle as well as his hair to turn white, as if greatly aged in the short time. Feats Strength *Capable of jumping several meters with his legs crossed. *Unlocked Jonathan's inner power just by hitting him with his pinky finger. *Broke a boulder with a frog on top of it without harming the frog. *Blocked several knives just by spitting at them with Hamon and wine. *Killed four zombies with a single strike. Durability *Survived having his internal water frozen. *Created a Hamon shield before being struck by debris. Weaknesses *If his breathing is obstructed, he will not be able to perform Hamon techniques. *He's objectively the worst Zeppeli Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shueisha Category:Italian Characters